Love Struck
by cC-cOrNcHiPs
Summary: SUMMARY: In this chapter Ginny finds out what Harry has really been doing in his spare time. Hermione lets her emotions out. Ginny proves to be someone differen...


SUMMARY: In this chapter Ginny finds out what Harry had really been doing in his spare time. Hermione lets her emotions out and Ron looks like a complete fool! (kinda!)

If this chapter is gay then please review it and tell me how i can make it better!lol, this is my first chapter so yer...it porbably is kinda gay but o well! lol.another chapter will go on soon!

**LOVE STRUCK!**

**Chapter One: The shocking truth**

"It was weird at first, but then I kinda got used to it. And after all he is like totally hot!"

Hermione was telling Ginny - her best friend – what it was like to go out with someone who used to be her arch enemy.

"I guess I always had a crush on him and sooner or later it was gonna come out."

"But what did Harry say? He was bitching a lot about it to me. And if you want my opinion though, Harry is getting way to aggressive for me and I think I might dump him tonight. Is that a wise decision?"

"Well, he was like so agro I swear if he doesn't get his act together something bad is gonna happen to him. And he can bitch about it if he wants to but that's not gonna change my decision, I'm in love with Draco and there's nothing he can do about that."

"Yer but…"

But Hermione was too quick…"I don't value his opinion any more Ginny. And yes I think you should dump him. Bye for now, I'm meeting Draco in the library, we're gonna study together. But if you ask me we're gonna end up half naked in the restricted section again!"

"Good luck Hermione, and see you tonight at dinner, if Harry's not there it's probably because he'll be sulking in his room."

"Why would he be sulking?"

"Because I am breaking up with him right now, do you know where I could find him?"

"Um, yer, I think he's in his dorm with Ron, their doing their potions assignment."

"Thanks, bye!"

Ginny knocked on Harry's dormitory door. She was been looked at strangely by every one, this was probably because girls weren't technically allowed in the boys dorms. But Ginny had grown stronger over the year and she thought that if she was gonna finally break up with Harry then she was gonna do it with out a care in the world for she knew that Hermione was right, his opinion didn't matter any more.

It was silent for a minute; there was no answer from inside. But then Ginny heard moaning and groaning and strange sounds that defiantly did not sound like Harry and Ron doing their potions assignment. She waited a little longer; she started hearing noises such as

"O yer baby, give me more"

"That's it sugar show me the way you feel"

"O baby, I am feelin' horny and you just make me want to dance!"

"Cho, you're my sex goddess, we should do this more often!"

"Let's do it every day, baby, I'm so sorry I didn't go out with you last year, if I knew how great you were in bed I would have come to you sooner"

"That's ok, you're here now and I think we should let our bodies do the talking"

"O yer, your hands are soft cotton wool on my breasts, and… o, that felt nice,sexy!"

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing, why would Ron sleep with Cho Chang? This was too weird and those noises were making her feel sick! She thought she was about to throw up. But, despite the circumstances Ginny couldn't put off breaking up with Harry any longer, even if it meant seeing her brother in bed with Cho Chang.

Ginny marched right in there and to her shock and horror saw Harry and Cho completely naked in Harry's bed with no sheets or anything to cover them up. She was totally freaked, she herself had slept in that bed, but not naked! Just snuggled up closely to Harry one night when she was feeling a little down, but absolutely nothing like this!

"How could you do this to me you fucking bastered?"

"O, hey sweetie! Ginny, you remember Cho right? Cho? Hey, Cho babe, stop licking down there and meet Ginny, she's my girlfriend."

"O, hey Ginny, have you tried this? It's great, he is awesome in bed! You can come and join us if you want to. Is that okay with you Harry?"

"Yer, sure, the more the merrier!"

"O, baby, you're so sweet!"

"Come on in, you can leave your clothes over there in a pile and join in all the fun over here!"

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry, her boyfriend – or soon to be ex – was inviting her with a smile on his face to join him and Cho in his bed totally naked and exposed to every thing!

"Harry, you are a fucking bastered and I hate you! I am leaving you. Have fun with Cho and your bed. I hope the whole school finds out what you have done! You asshole!"

"Okay, see you around" said Harry without a care in the world!

"What are you waiting for Harry? Let's get back to it!" Cho said probably not noticing what just happened.

"I wonder why she didn't want to join us. I mean Pansy Parkinson was more than happy to join in yesterday!"

"Yer, she probably thought that seen as I was going out with her, I was only allowed to have sex with her!"

"Low life scum bag! You're allowed to share your bed with whoever you want!"

"Yer and I choose you! You are my sexy chicken and I want to do it with you til the cows come home!"

"O yer baby! Agreed!"

"Let's get back to it"

"Ok"

Ginny was in such a shock! She knew that she must find Hermione because she is the only one that would listen to her and understand her and help her through her time of pain. Ginny knew that Hermione was in the library so that's where she headed. She was running so fast that she bumped into Ron and they both fell over because she was not concentrating on where she was going.

"Hey watch it Ginny, what's the rush anyway?" said Ron oblivious to the fact that Ginny was practically drowning in her own tears.

"Go up to your dorm and you'll see. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Ginny said as she was getting up and stabilising herself before starting to run again.

"But, wait. What's happening in there…?" Ron tried to say to Ginny but she was running again and would not stop for anything until she found Hermione.

Finally Ginny got to the library. She looked down every isle and looked at everyone's faces. Hermione was not there. She sat down at a desk and noticed that on the table was Hermione's bum bag and Draco's Slytherine tie. Remembering what Hermione had told her earlier that morning Ginny raced into the restricted section and looked down all those isles. Eventually she found Hermione. She was leaning against a bookcase with Draco's tongue obviously in her mouth and her tongue obviously in his. They were pashing, but Ginny didn't mind becasue they were such a cute couple! Ginny stopped and stared for a moment until realising why she was there in the first place.

Draco would have yelled at her but she was crying so hard that he was the onethat stoped first andtold Hermione to stop and look around. Hermione's eyes caught Ginny's and it all came out. Everything she had seen, heard and done since she last saw Hermione.

Surprisingly Draco stayed and listened too. He was such a gentleman and Ginny now understood why Hermione fell for him. He comforted Ginny and stayed with her for about 2-3 hours in the restricted section with Hermione by his side. Every now and then he would go off to get another box of tissues, or some more hot chocolate. But apart from that he was there every step of the way.

About2 or 3hours later when Hermione and Draco had heard the story so many times that they knew it off by heart they decided that they needed Ginny to go back to her dorm and get a good nights sleep.

Once the three had walked up to the fat lady painting, Hermione kissed Draco's forehead wishing him a good night and Draco did the same to Hermione. Ginny said the password and the two girls went into the common room.

At that exact moment they heard a load yell and screams coming from the boy's dorm side. Then they saw Ron running down the stairs like a crazy maniac screaming and yelling at the top of his voice.

"Ron, Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione said worried about her friend who was looking so distressed and scared.

"It's Harry, he's, he's in …" He trailed off because he had seen his sister standing there next to Hermione.

Then as if she had rehearsed it all day long, Ginny ran as fast as she could up to the girl's dorms, yelling things such as "you bastered Harry, I thought you loved me!" and "How could I let it get this far? I hate you!"

Everyone was staring until Hermione told them to get back to work and stop looking longingly as if just waiting for someone to tell what the hell was going on.

That night, Ron slept on the couch in the common room foyer with the rest of his dorm – not including Harry - too scared to go back into their own dorm for fear of seeing Harry naked in bed with nothing covering him or his new sex partner Cho Chang.

Ginny, on the other hand, slept on the floor in Hermione's dorm. She felt safer there and Hermione had agreed that if Ginny was to have any nightmares or anything that she could just wake her up.

But Ginny did not sleep a wink that night for she was too horrified by the events of that day. She could only hope that one day she might meet someone as kind and generous as Draco Malfoy.

But eventually at around 3:00am the next day she dozed off for about an hour or so dreaming of Harry's death…


End file.
